Xiaolin Showdown: The Fifth Dragon
by Owldusk
Summary: A person from our world get thrust into the Xiaolin Showdown universe and befriends the Xiaolin apprentices. as he goes through the universe, he struggles to find the one who summoned him to the universe. what lies in store for him? how will he affect it? and what surprises will he discover?


Ch 1: journey of a thousand miles

**Hey, everyone! Here's my fic! Truthfully, in all fairness, my nine year old brother wanted to write his own 'xiaolin showdown' fic, but I told him that he would have to wait a couple of years before he could get an e-mail address and a fan fiction writer account before he can write any fanfic. So I told him I could write his fic for him. And here it is!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own xiaolin showdown, all of the rights go to kidsWB, the only thing I own is my OC and nothing else.

* * *

**_3__rd__ person's pov_**

"Excuse me good friend." said Omi. 'May we please have the coin, please? It is a great item with mystical importance.'

'No way, shorty!' exclaimed jack Spicer. 'this Sheng gong wu is mine!'

Jack was five feet, four inches tall. He wore a black coat with a frayed tail and grey pants, on his head were swirled yellow goggles, he had a pale complexion and under his eyes were fake scars made of eye shadow and on his feet were black boots, around the ankles were a pale bronze metal, around his chest was an 'x' shaped strap backpack with a small cartoonish skull in the middle, around his hands were black fingerless gloves with a bit of red in it.

He glared down at a young yellow bald kid named Omi, Omi's height was up to the red headed boy's waist and was wearing a red robe with black trimmings along the edges of the sleeves, with a black belt around the waist. He wore black pants and black ankle shoes with white socks. His skin was a lemon yellow, with a line on his head indicating a mouth, with two dots on his head indicating his eyes, above his eyes were thin long lines for his eyebrows.

'How does he know about the Sheng gong wu?' Asked Raimundo to Kimiko.

Raimundo was a tall, skinny boy with tanned skin from being in the sun all the time, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, around his wrists he wore light red sweat bands, he wore a plain white hoodie with the long sleeves cut off, around his neck he wore gold swirling pendant attached to a small black string. He wore turquoise pants with all white sneakers. On his right was Kimiko, she had shoulder length hair dyed blonde she wore red, white and blue skirt top, with white and blue socks, red and white shoes and a white backpack on her arms and a blue ribbon on the back of her head. she had thin eye brows with green eyes and pink lipstick.

'_How, indeed' _a voiced hissed. The owner of the voice floated out from behind, Jack and showed herself. The owner of the voice was a purple transparent ghost, her forehead of her face/mask was red along with her nose and mouth, some of her face was white and her eyes were yellow with a red outline showing her irises. Her hair was the same color as the rest of her, but it stopped in a pointed arrow, she had no feet but two small arms, and to make her seem creepy, static energy crackled and formed around her as she hunched over menacingly.

'Wuya!' Dojo exclaimed. 'wow! The years have not been kind to _you_.'

Dojo was a small green snake like dragon with a long face with a red beard, yellow scales that stood up almost like fins, and he had hair that was the same color as his scales that was spiked at the tips, he had no hind legs, but he had small arms with four clawed fingers on each hand and on the end of his tail was a red plume of hair.

'_Mind your tongue reptile!' _Wuya hissed, giving Dojo an angry menacing face. '_Dashi isn't here to protect you now!'_

Dojo gave a yelp of shock and he quickly jumped back and slithered into Omi's monk shirt.

'Awayevil spirit!' Omi exclaimed, pointing at Wuya. 'you cannot stop us!'

'She can't' jack said. 'but I can.'. he brings up his wrist and presses a button on his watch.

'Jack bots, attack!'

Suddenly, descending from the sky were bronze armored robots with no arms or legs, but instead was a single rocket that allowed them to hover and fly at the same time. They had red eyes and flat top heads, their heads were resembling knights armored helm, they had wide torso's with strange symbols going all around them with many smaller plates around their main armor.

'mince them.' said jack simply.

All of a sudden, out from where their arms were supposed be, blade saws that came out of their sides and spun around in a menacing, threatening way to cut them to pieces. They ran to the monks at ramming speed. Omi had his eyes closed and focused in on the fight.

_**Water!**_

Omi did a flying kick to one of the robots in the chest plate and smashing it to bits. Kimiko quickly ran to a jack bot, did a front flip and destroyed it with a quick kick, Raimundo grabbed one of the Jack bots and using the attached saw, he swung it to another Jack bot, destroying them both, he saw another one coming at him and he dodged it with ease, destroying itself on a brick wall. Clay did a stance, got up and used the robots own momentum against itself, destroying it with a simple chest bump.

'It's not your weight.' he said, looking down at Omi. 'it's how you throw it around.'

Clay was a buff young man with all of the cowboy materials, a large hat, a red bandana around his neck, a blue long sleeved shirt, large blue pants with a belt holding it up, on his hand were leather gloves, and on his feet were traditional cowboy boots. He had a bit of long blonde hair that covered his eyes at a certain angle and when he spoke he had an authentic Texan accent.

'You never said about freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Sheng gong wu too.' jack said looking at Wuya.

'_Details!'_ Wuya hissed at jack. '_you've got the flipcoin! GO!_

Suddenly, Jacks backpack expanded into a propelling jet pack. Omi gave a surprised look to Jack, Jack struck a pose and jumped into the air.

'The Mantis flipcoin!' he exclaimed.

Omi jumped on various small objects and on the heads of three jack bots and to two awnings and a truck, meanwhile Kimiko held a jack bot over her head and threw it in front of her, she watched as it flew away, she gasped as the bot flew to Raimundo, Raimundo gave a gasp with a surprised expression as the jack bot flew at him at intense speeds, he quickly dodged it, but it flew to clay instead. Clay gave the same expression as Raimundo did, but he wasn't as lucky and ended up getting rammed by the bot instead. Omi jumped on a broken bots head and almost got to jack.

'Gotcha-OOF!' Omi exclaimed, as clay fell on top of him.

'Ha haa!' jack mocked. 'a lesson for losers! Don't mess with Jack Spicer!' and with those last words he flew out of sight.

Omi struggled under the large cowboy as he sat on him. 'will you kindly take your large self from off my body!' Omi said as he felt the weight of the cowboy on him.

'Sorry 'bout that little buddy.' he said as he got off of the small monk.

Omi stood up and gestured with his hands. 'because of you three, we have lost the first Sheng gong wu!' he exclaimed.

'Dude.' said Raimundo, unfazed. 'it was a coin'

Omi gave a wide expression. 'A Magical coin!' he said, frustrated. 'Do you not see! The more Shang gong wu Wuya possesses, the more powerful she becomes!'

'Sorry, Omi.' Kimiko says.

'We'll do better next time.' Clay says in his southern accent.

'Uh, next time is now!' Dojo exclaims as he tugs on Omi's sleeve. 'I'm sensing another Sheng gong wu!'

'Let's see what it is.' Kimiko said.

From her backpack, she brought out a bronze cylinder with grips on the side. She opened the scroll and revealed the next Shang gong wu. The picture showed a robe of some kind with strange symbols on it, making it look like armor, the picture showed it being attacked by hundreds of arrows, but it transformed into a bulky armor and the arrows bounced harmlessly off.

'Aah! I remember this!' Dojo exclaimed. 'it was Dashi's impenetrable armor!'

'Ha ha, excellent!' exclaimed Kimiko. 'Spicer better watch his back, because this round is-huh!?'

The group looked up to the sky and saw that the sky was suddenly bathed in an intense blue light, the light was so intense that the group had to cover their faces with their arms, the light got brighter and brighter, and just as it appeared, it disappeared. They removed their arms from their faces and looked up at the sky in utter astonishment, looking for the source of the light, only to find nothing.

'What in tar nation was that!' clay exclaimed in surprise.

'I don't know, but it was brighter than most of the hottest days in new Zealand!' Raimundo exclaimed.

'Yes.' Omi said, surprised. 'it was most-OW!' Omi jumped up in the air a couple of feet up.

The other three looked back as Omi hugged Clay's head. All four stared in wide eyed surprise as they were surprised to find something that none of them was prepared to find.

The item was a hunk of ice six feet long and three feet wide, it was pointed at both ends and it was blue and white. The chunk of ice was sitting in a small crater in the middle of the alley way, steam coming off the ice itself. But the most shocking part of the ice was the human hand protruding out of the middle of the ice, the hand wore a glove that looked like it was made for snow and the arm was covered in a thick heavy coat that would also be perfect for the winter time, they could see someone inside it, but they could only see the silhouette of the person inside, and nothing else.

'Whoa!' Raimundo exclaimed. 'Vary trippy!'

'You can say that again, partner.' Clay said in wonder.

'This weird on so many levels!' Kimiko said astonished. 'First the strange lights, then suddenly out of nowhere this big block of ice appears!'

Omi just stares at the large block of ice in wonder. But he was staring more at the hand protruding out of the middle of the ice, something about the hand didn't set right about him and he was going to investigate. He jumped up on the ice and slowly walked to the hand.

'Hey little buddy!' Clay exclaimed to the monk. 'What are you doing!'

'There's something that's not setting right with me' Omi said. 'But for some reason, I can not find the reason why.'

'Dude! There's a body in there!' Raimundo exclaimed. 'A human body!'

'I know, but still I must investigate.' Omi said, undeterred.

'But Omi, it might be a dead body!' Kimiko exclaimed.

'I do not believe it is a dead body, Kimiko.' Omi said as he neared the hand.

Suddenly, Omi caught a glimpse of a small light of reflection around the index finger of the glove, he walked closer and found a large ring around it. The ring was so large that completely encircle the glove finger and at the same time it looked too small to be on the glove finger, it was completely white with a simple black zigzag design, making it look like teeth. Omi stared at the ring in fascination and wonder, he put his hands on either side of the ring and slowly tried to pull off the ring, but he barely pulled it past the second knuckle, when the hand suddenly clamped shut around Omi's left hand.

'AAAAHH!' Omi screamed. 'IT'S GOT ME! GET IT OFF!'

Clay and Raimundo grabbed Omi by the waist and pulled with all there strength, they pulled harder and harder, suddenly, the hand gave up and let go, all three fell to the ground, they watch in shock as the hand shook a bit and almost went back to it's original position, but it still shivered and shook as it did.

'Oh my gosh!' Kimiko exclaimed. 'He's still alive!'

'That's impossible!' Raimundo exclaimed.

'That may be partner, but there's still someone stuck in that there ice!' clay pointed out.

'How do we get him out?' Kimiko asked, worriedly.

'Stand back.' said Omi simply.

The other three looked at the young monk curiously, but they did what they were told. Omi gave a calm yet determined glare at the ice, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and with out warning, he jumped twenty feet into the air and dived bombed down to the ice block.

'HHYYAAA!' Omi cried as he dive bombed to toward the ice block.

Going faster and faster, like a hawk after his prey, he puts his fist in front and with a deafening boom, he breaks the ice. The crack ran along the middle of the ice, around the hand and all around to the back, suddenly, without warning, the ice split in two and a person fell out of the two ice blocks and onto the ground.

The look down to the person in question, he was male with short black hair with a mysterious white line going along the middle of his hair. He wore a gray winter jacket and pants with the same type of glove that was on his right hand where the ring was and on his feet were black army boots, he was really well built and if he was standing up, he would probably be the same height as clay, except he had a well tanned skin.

'Whoa, he doesn't look like he was frozen at all!' exclaimed Raimundo.

'yeah, something mighty strange is going on here.' clay said.

Suddenly, they heard grunting coming from the stranger, and they found him sitting up and rubbing his head.

**_Michael's pov_**

I got up and rub my head in pain, I had a major headache. And it felt as though there were drums pounding in my head, even though there were no drums anywhere.

'Excuse me, kind sir.' a voice said. 'Are you alright?'

I open my eyes and found a small yellow bald kid standing in front of me with a red and black training uniform. I look around my surroundings and found three other people, a cowboy, a street smart teen and a Japanese girl wearing red, white and blue.

'Yeah… I'm fine.' I said, looking around at the group. I stared at them curiously as I recognized them from one of his old childhood shows, "xiaolin showdown". but before I could think more in the matter, a gloved hand waved in front of me, offering to get me up. I looked up and found the blond haired cowboy, I grabbed his hand and stood up.

'Are you sure your alright?' the cowboy asked, in an authentic Texan accent.

'Yeah, I'm fine, really!' I said defensively, as I got up.

'Dude! You were in a block of ice!' exclaimed the spiky haired kid.

'And you fell out of the sky!' the Japanese girl exclaimed.

I look up at the sky in wonder and curiosity. _the sky? _I thought to myself. _that's not possible! Unless…_

'Um, pardon me, friend.' the bald kid said. 'Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Omi, xiaolin dragon in training. And these are my students…'

'this is Clay…' he said motioning to the cowboy. I shook his hand with a firm grip.

'Raimundo…' motioning to the spiky haired kid, I gave him a quick fist bump.

'And Kimiko.' he said finally motioning to the girl.

I gave a bow to her and lightly held her hand. 'Charmed, I'm sure.'

She gave a small blush and gave a slight yank on her hand. 'Well…' she said, unsure of the gesture. 'At least chivalry hasn't died yet.'

I straightened up and dusted my coat. 'Chivalry is only dead, if you believe it has died.' I said with a bit of wisdom.

'Sounds like one of master fung's phrases!' the small dragon exclaimed. 'Have you ever talked with him before?'

'Um, no?' I said, slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of the dragon

Before Dojo could speak, Omi interrupted him. 'Can you tell us your name?' asked Omi intently.

'Michael.' I said. 'Michael. Q. Frost' I held out my hand for a handshake from the small monk.

'Nice to meet you!' said Omi, happily shaking my hand. 'Would you like to come with us? I am most curious about where you came from.'

I look all around the group, each one giving their own version of smiles to me, almost as if they're saying "it's all good", I was uncertain at the moment, but I remembered that if I can stay here, I could probably find the person who sent me here.

'All right.' I said. 'I'll come with you.'

'Splendid!' Omi said with a wide smile. 'Dojo! To the next sheng gong wu!'

'All right, all right!' Dojo said, slightly irritated. 'Don't get your knickers in a twist!'

Suddenly, the small lizard spun himself around and around slithering around and round, getting larger and larger, growing in size, till finally, he transformed into a large fierce dragon.

_Yep, _I thought to myself. _just like the show!_

**_Scene change_**

'The two ton tunic is mine!' said jack, triumphantly holding up the tunic that was flapping in the wind.

'Not so fast!' Rai said as he and clay rushed at him.

They both tackled jack Spicer and sent him falling into a gondola in the river. He landed on his front and the resulting force of the impact of the fall sent the gondola to the river, slowly floating off who knows where. Omi, Kimiko and Micheal followed running to the two with the tunic in hand.

'Ha-ha! Jack Spicer! Victory is mine!' Omi said triumphantly holding the tunic.

Suddenly, a sound was being heard, like a jets were taking off from the runway. Micheal and Clay looked to the direction of the sound and found hundreds of jack bots coming at them.

'Better not count your chickens before they hatch!' clay exclaimed.

'Likewise' Michael said, agreeing with clay. 'Think we can take'em?'

'A fearsome force! but they are no match for-!' Omi said, putting on the tunic.

I suddenly realized what was happening and before anyone could react, I did several backflips away from the group and landed on the edge of the peir as Omi said the avtivation name of the wu.

'THE TWO TON-TUNIC!' Omi exclaimed out loud.

The tunic glowed a bright yellow glow as the tunic suddenly transformed from a small shirt, into a large bulky metal armor, somehow the tunic was so big and bulky that Omi's face was visible, the tunic fit perfectly around his legs and it also ingulfed his arms so his hands were visible. But it didn't last long and the tunic slipped out of Omi's arms and slightly crushing the peir, the peir wobbled and swayed a bit till finally, the pier was completely destroyed and all four of them were sent into the river of the grand canal. The jack bots hovered there staring at the group in the river, and they looked to the only dry group member that was dry.

'Hey, don't look at me!' I said. 'They're the one's who decided to use it without remembering the true pupose of the wu first.'

The jack bots took this and quickly followed their downed master down the canal. I watch as each of the members of the group came up from under the surface of the canals water.

'Does anyone care if I take the tunic for a while?' I asked smuggly.

As quickly as he could, Clay quickly removed the wu off of Omi and handed it to me.

'But-but I got the sheng gong wu! Shouldn't I keep it for safe keeping?' Omi protested.

'Oh sure, give it to the one who destroyed a peir or give it to someone who'd do it _fun_.' I said, as I looked down at Riamundo and Omi.

Omi gave a disappointed, but understandable look, while Rai gave him an irritated glare, but soon he quickly change his facial features to sort of nervous agreement as Kimiko and Clay gave him the 'you do, and you'll die' look.

I look down the river and saw jack still lying down on the gondola, Wuya was right above him, yelling at him.

'_YOU LOST THE TWO TON-TUNIC!' _Wuya hissed at him.

'don't worry' he said, assuringly. 'we'll get the next one.'

**_Scene change_**

The group was behind Micheal as they tried to get dry, with Rai in the back, Kimiko in front of him, Clay in front of Kimiko and Omi in front of clay and behind Michael.

'Look, it's not how grand master Dashi would have done it, but hey! Your still learning.' Dojo said as they flew on.

'I do not wish to discuss my failures to my students or Michael. I am only interested in finding the next Sheng gong wu.' Omi said cross legged and cross armed.

I stare at the group in secret wonder and amzement. _Ultimatehero11 was right. _I thought. _it's better to know them at a personal level than in an another perspective._

'Which is?' rai asked.

Kimiko brought out the scroll and it revaeled the next sheng gong wu. The picture showed an diamond shaped necklace with weird metal prongs that made it look like a sort of plus with a single jewel in it. It then transformed and showed a person shooting lighting out of it.

'The eye of Dashi' Kimiko said.

'The way I figure, it shoots lightning something fierce!' clay said.

**_Scene change_**

Out in the distance was mountains were in the background, we were in an forest searching for the eye of Dashi, Kimiko was busy at her phone trying to get some service out in the forest.

'Now this is my kind' a place!' Clay said, enjoying the fresh air of the forest.

'Yep, there's no place better than the great outdoors.' I said, agreeing with clay.

'Are you kidding me!' kiiko said, not agreeing to the idea. 'I can't get any bars out here!'

'If I was a lightning sheng gong wu…' Rai said thoughtfully as he waved Dojo around like metal detector. 'where would I be?'

'close' Dojo said, ears twitching. 'You'd be close.'

I looked around the forest, till a certain glow of an activated sheng gong wu go into my sights. Unfortunately I also saw the unmistakable shape of Jack Spicer coming down with his jetpack, going towards the wu.

'OMI!' I called as I threw the tunic to him. 'UP THE TREE TO YOUR RIGHT!'

Omi caught the tunic with both hands and looked up to the wu's location, he quickly ran up the tree and jumped to the wu. But as he grabbed the eye, another hand shot out and grabbed the wu.

'Sorry, monk boy! This one's mine!' Jack exclaimed, as they fought over the wu.

The other group members quickly ran to the scene of the struggle as they both tugged at the wu.

'I was here first!' omi said as he tugged at his end of the wu, as soon as he spoke the eye of dashi was suddenly glowing brighter and brighter with a strange high pitch that got louder.

'too bad-!' Jack said as he suddenly notice the glow and noise. 'Hey, what's with the glowing?'

Omi gasped. 'It, is a xiaolin showdown!'

_Scene change_

They continued to struggle as both of them tried to pry the wu from each others hands, trying to gain the upper hand.

'It's a what-now?' Raimundo asked, overhearing the yelling from before.

'A xiaolin showdown!' Dojo exclaimed in surprise. 'It's what happens when two warriors reach a stalemate over a sheng gong wu, two words: frae-ky!'

_This… _I thought, smiling. _Is going to be the most awesome thing I'm ever going to see. _when I was always watching xiaolin showdown, I would always wish that I would see a xiaolin showdown in person, and now… that dream has finally come true.

'Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! Omi exclaimed as he held the tunic in his right hand. 'I wager my two-ton tunic against your mantis flip-coin!' he pointed at the stones that made a path away or toward the tree as he continued. 'whoever reaches the last stone first, wins the eye of Dashi! And the other sheng gong wu as well!'

'_Accept the challenge! Accept it!' _Wuya hissed eagerly as she phased out of Jacks pack.

'I accept your challenge Omi!' Jack said, giving him a determined look.

'Let's go!' Omi said. '_**Xiaolin showdown**_'

As soon as Omi exclaimed those last words, the eye of Dashi suddenly glowed in bighter and brighter, the glow suddenly died down as some of the terrian of the landscape. The sky became a sort of light gray, the grass turned black, and the only things that stayed the same was the mountains themselves, the eye of Dashi was glowing on the last rock on the path. Jack was standing on the rock on the right, while Omi was standing on the rock on the left, wearing the two-ton tunic in it's robe form. Before anyone could react, the ground started to shake and rock causing cracks on the rocks, then without warning, the rocks rose higher and higher, jack gave a girlish scream as the rocks rose high above the clouds along with the other stones that led to the eye of Dashi. Me and the others were on a platform that was separate from the contest.

'Oh, I did not expect this!' Omi said with surprise. I stared wide eyed down below in wonder, I was living the dream.

'That's a xiaolin showdown for ya.' said Dojo as he got out from Omi's shirt. 'always keeps you guessing.'

'_**GONG YI TAMPAI!'**_ Dojo shouted.

He shifted his eyes to both competetors. 'That means go.' Dojo translated

'How am I supposed to do this!?' Jack exclaimed, looking down.

Wuya came next to jack. _'Use your shen gong wu!' _she hissed at Jack.

'Oh yeah!' jack exclaimed, bringing out the flip coin. 'Mantis flip-coin!'

With a great leap, he did several front flips forwards to the next stone and the stone after, leaving Omi to watch as he races ahead.

'Jack Spicer that I have my own sheng gong wu.' Omi said. 'TWO-TON TUNIC!' the wu suddenly expanded to armor form and it sent Omi on his back.

Somehow Omi pulled himself up and standing. 'Of caorse, I have forgotten that the two-ton tunic is vary heavy.'

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed it from frustration. _yep… _I thought. _just like the show._

Omi walked to the edge and tried to jump, but he only got an inch or two far and he started falling, luckily there was a stone pillar at the point of his fall.

'you know what I just realized?' Raimundo asked, earning the groups attention. 'Master Fung never answered my question about the bed.' Kimiko gave Rai a frown, for not being concerned about Omi and the showdown. Clay ignored the comment and continued to watch the showdown, while I just slapped myself in exsasperation.

Omi staggered his way to the edge of the rock pillar and jumped to the nearest pillar that was barely near it and to the next stones that followed.

'Come on Omi!' Kimiko exclaimed, cheering him on.

Jack looked back at the struggling monk and snickered. 'I've got this one in the bag! But it never hurts to cheat!' he pressed a button on his watch and two Jack bots came to him.

'jack bots ! Don't care, don't know how! Just make him gone!' jack said, pointing to Omi. The jack bots acknowledged the gesture and flew after the struggling monk.

'OMI!' I called to the kid. 'JACK BOTS INCOMING!' everyone looked in front of Omi and saw the flying robots coming right at him.

'I cannot fight with this heavy garment!' Omi said frustrated.

Both of the jack bots brought out their chainsaws out. Omi ducked under the Jack bot and looked back at the group for a little help he could use. Clay gave the young monk a smile and slightly tipped his hat, Omi gave a smile as he realized the cowboy meant. 'It's not your wieght…' He said with a determined look. A jack bot came at him with an amazing speeds as the robot tried to mince the small monk, but it never got a chance as Omi leapt forward and smashed the jack bot with the center of tunic. 'It's how you throw it around!'

'That's showin'em!' Clay cheered.

Omi quickly got out of the tunic through the left arm hole as he jumped on the back of the last bot, finding the on and off switch on the back of the jack bots head.

'Honor the power of the off switch!' Omi said as he turned the bot off.

The saws and all of the bots systems shut down, which also included the jet that made it hover, the bot slowly started to plummet to the ground that awaited below, while Omi jumped up and went back inside the two-ton tunic.

'Don't mess with the monk!' Kimiko cheered.

'_Don't just stand there!' _she hissed at Jack_. 'Finish the race!'_

With that, Jack quickly hopped from stone to stone, as Omi slowly made his way to catch up to jack, Jack hopped on three platforms but stopped at the fourth, to watch Omi jump to the three he had jumped moments before, Omi gave a yell and lunged to Jack's location, only for him to lay in front of his feet. Jack decided to glaot at this.

'Ha-ha! Now that I've defeated you, maybe you'll learn to respect, Jack Spicer!' he gloated at the young monk.

'Respect THIS!' Omi exclaimed as he pulled down Jacks pants.

Jack gave a girlish scream as he tried to cover his underwear, Omi saw this as he quickly jumped over Jack's kneeling form. Raimundo saw this as he started to burst out laughing at Jacks kneeling form, Kimiko covered her mouh to hide a giggle.

'Wow.' I said unimpressed. 'Is gloating really necessary during a battle?'

I watch as Omi quickly jump to the last couple of stones of and he quickly grabbed the eye and got himself a win.

'_NOOOO!' _Wuya exclaimed as Omi got the eye of Dashi.

Omi triumphantly held up the eye in his right hand, the wu's glow got bright again as the terrain returned to normal, Omi was now wearing the tunic in it's robe form with the eye in one hand and the coin in the other. The rest of the group went to the young monk and congratulated him on his win.

'Omi, that was sweet!' Kimiko said to the bald monk.

'You did a good days round up parter' Clay said, as Dojo slid up to the middle of clay's hat.

'That was quick thinking little man.' I said with a smile.

'I really like that robe thing.' Ria said, not complementing Omi on his win. 'what's it called again?'

'the two-ton tunic!' Omi said, but as soon as he spoke, the tunic glowed and it quickly transformed into it's armor form, resulting in Omi falling on his back.

'I gotcha' Rai said as he helped the monk up.

**_Scene change_**

The monks and Micheal were inside the xiaolin temple with the three Sheng gong wu. The room they were in had white walls with blue rafters, there were a couple of pillars that were supporting the ceiling. There were red and blue carpets that lined the halls of the temple in the room they were standing had a picture of a dragon eating a star on the middle back wall of the room, the three out of the four monks were now wearing the same training uniforms, only Kimiko was wearing a skirt and shoes almost identical to Omi's and dyed her hair to black and the boys were wearing white pants and a liter shade of red with a black sash around their waist. I stayed wearing the same clothes I was wearing when they found me in, only now I tied my coat around my waist, showing my black t-shirt, I still wore my gloves on his hands, I had my arms crossed as I watch the events unfold from the show. Master Fung was in front of the group wearing his usual black white and blue clothes that he wore in the show with the same shoes Omi wares, around his neck was the same necklace the Raimundo wore, he had a vary pale skin complection with thick black eyebrows with a moustache and a goattee he was completely bald with no hair in his head.

'You have all done exceptionally well.' he said as he motioned to Dojo. 'wouldn't you agree, Dojo?'

They all turned their heads towards the small dragan as he sat on a small hammock that was held by to small bonsai on the same pot.

'Not bad.' he said thoughtfully. 'For ametuers.'

The group looked back to master fung as he spoke. 'The journey of a thousand miles, begins with but a single step.' he said to the dragon.

'where do you get all of this stuff?' he asked slightly bored.

He gave the small dragon a smile. 'I have a desk calender.' he said to the dragon.

'Master fung.' Omi said as he bowed his head. 'There are so many sheng gong wu left in the world to be found!'

Master Fung bent down and rubbed the young monk's head. 'I'm sure your new friends will help you.'

'Oh, yes master!' Omi said as fung stood up. 'I have taught much to Kimiko, Raimund and Clay!'

'But Omi!' Master fung said as he motioned outward. 'They are here to teach you!'

Omi gave a confused look as he looked to the others. 'But…' Omi said, slightly shocked. 'I'm the chosen one!'

'Your not the only chosen one Omi!' Fung said, with a calm but surprised deamenor. 'Maybe someday, your new friends may become dragons as well! Kimiko, the dragon of fire, Clay the dragon of earth and Raimundo, the dragon of the Wind.'

The three monks gave the master their own versions of smiles of recognition. Omi looked to his new friends and allies till his eyes landed on me. Master Fung then looked at me and gave a small smile.

'and last, but not least.' he continued. 'Michael Frost, the dragon of the ice.'

I gave the elder Monk a surprised glance and look at him in astonishment. He gave a slight nod for recognition. I gave a smile to him and I look down to Omi for the reaction, which was an overwhelmed surprise.

'Is this true Master?' Omi said a little overwhelmed.

'Yes, but I didn't want to tell you until you were ready.' Master fung said calmly.

I saw Omi wobble a bit, I quickly untied my coat and caught the small monk with my jacket, making a make-shift pillow.

'I don't think he was ready.' Clay said, looking down at the downed monk.

I look up at master fung and saw him give a nod of approval.

_Wow. _I thought to myself, smiling. _me… A dragon of ice. I think this will be an awesome adventure!_

* * *

And, done! So how did I do? Any feedback is appreciated! And I made this for my brother, so I could do something for him.

Any feedback is appreciated!

Read and review!


End file.
